Pequeña situación
by Rukineko1
Summary: Las personas suelen disfrutar las pequeñas situaciones y acciones a su favor. Platinum no pensó que Diamond era una persona muy cálida. Y él, que ella era más pequeña de lo que aparece. - One-Shot- Commonershipping


Las personas suelen disfrutar las pequeñas situaciones y acciones a su favor. Platinum no pensó que Diamond era una persona muy cálida. Y él, que ella era más pequeña de lo que aparece.

…

Piedras por todas partes, evitando la salida o entrada de alguna persona incluso una corriente de aire. Dejando un pequeño espacio para una persona adulta, incluso a ella le costaba estar de pie.

Esto estaba mal. O eso era lo que pensaba Platinum, quien se encontraba confundida por la situación actual. Miró a su alrededor analizando lo que acaba de pasar.

El profesor había pensado en una teoría sobre un mineral que se encontraba aquí en la cueva Pirita, ella muy curiosa por ese mineral decidió ir a obtener una muestra del mineral, con el permiso de su padre. Sin olvidarse de sus leales amigos, Día y Pearl.

Sabía que venir aquí era peligroso, pero jamás imaginó que habría un derrumbe dentro de la cueva y que este la dejara encerrada en un espacio pequeño. Y lo peor, está comenzando a helar.

 **Señorita.** \- La voz calmada de Diamond la sorprendió, sacándola de sus pensamientos. - **Todo va a estar bien. Confió en que Pearl nos va a encontrar.**

Pearl había sido más rápido que ellos dos y logró salir sin que él se diera cuenta de que ellos habían quedado atascados entre las piedras, pues iban atrás de él. Sabía que el chico impulsivo no lo había hecho con una mala intención y que de alguna manera había sido bueno.

Observó la sonrisa despreocupada, que de una manera la encontró relajante y la tranquilizó. Diamond se encontraba sentado entre en las piedras, tomó su mochila y empezó a buscar en ella.

 **De seguro tiene hambre, aquí tengo unas bolas de arroz.** \- Dijo sonriente, mientras le ofrecía un recipiente con la comida.

Curiosa por la comida, tomó asiento cerca del chico, con cuidando de no ensuciarse más de lo que estaba. Dia agarró una bola de arroz y le pasó el recipiente con delicadeza.

 **¿Son sólo bolas de arroz?** \- Preguntó Platinum, al verlo comer felizmente.

 **Sí ~**. - Contestó feliz, mientras le daba el último bocado. Y como si fuera algo emocionante, mencionó. - **Mi mamá las hizo, e incluyen carne en su interior como sorpresa.**

Platinum empezó a comer la bola de arroz con elegancia, pero realmente se estaba muriendo de hambre. Llevaban casi todo el día explorando en la cueva y tan solo 20 minutos encerrados. - **Está bueno.**

Dia se sonrojo levemente al ver la sonrisa de la chica, ladeó su cabeza en dirección contraria para evitar contacto visual. Platinum terminó de comer y le entregó a glotón el recipiente, aguardándolo en su mochila.

 **Estuvo delicioso, ya veo de dónde has heredado ese toque.** \- Dijo tranquila, sin darse cuenta de que el chico estaba ardiendo de la vergüenza.

 **G-gracias. Le diré a mi mamá.** \- Dijo intentado sonar normal.

El silencio predominó más no incomodó. El ambiente empezó a hacerse notar, el frío ya no se podía ignorar. Desde el inicio, Platinum sabía que sacar a su Rapidash sería un error. El calor consumiría el poco oxígeno que hay dentro. Por otra parte, Dia podía sacar a unos de sus pokemons para dar calor pero sólo quitaría espacio y el pobre pokemon sentiría frío, igual que ellos.

 **Estoy seguro de que Pearl ya meros nos encuentra, no hay que preocuparse.** \- Dice Diamond en un intento de hacer más flojo el ambiente.

 **Si, lo sé.** \- Dice confiada. - Sé **que tú y Pearl haría lo que sea por mi bien, al igual que yo lo haría por ustedes.**

 **Jeje… ¡Sí!** \- Exclamó alegre.

Al ver como la Platinum empezaba a temblar, sabía que era por el frío, y que no podía darle nada para cubrirse le hacía sentir un poco mal. Tal vez si se juntaba un poco más, podría calentarse un poco pero sería demasiado presuntuoso.

 **Diamond…** \- Él volteó rápidamente por la voz que ella utilizó, preocupación. - **¿Te duele mucho?**

Vio que si mirada se dirigió hacia sus manos, que apenas se dio cuenta de que estaba llena de raspones. No era nada grave, pero si se veía diminutas, pero múltiples, heridas rojizas. Lo seguro fue cuando cayó al momento del derrumbe.

 **N-no se preocupe. Son solo raspones.** \- Dice tranquilo mientras agita sus manos en forma nerviosa. Platinum se le quedó viendo con la mirada sería, poniéndolo más nervioso. Tomó una de sus manos y se dio cuenta de la gran diferencia de temperatura.

 **No puedo creer que este caliente, aun cuando hace frío…** \- Susurró con sorpresa.

Diamond se estremeció por el contacto helado de la chica, estaba en lo correcto. Inhaló y se armó de valor para hacer lo que debió haber hecho. La investigadora se sorprendió por la repentina calidez que la rodeaba por lo hombros. Se dio cuenta de que Diamond la estaba abrazando, aunque temblaba por la vergüenza y nervioso.

Ella pensó que era lindo, desde su perspectiva. Tal vez podría disfrutar la situación a su favor para acercarse a Dia, sin que fuera muy obvio y sin Pearl recriminándole por ser tan difícil.

Él pensó en tal vez debía disculparse por la atrevida acción, pero antes de hacer algo sintió cómo Platinum lo rodeaba de la misma manera con la diferencia de que ocultaba su rostro en el cuello del chico.

 **Gracias… realmente tenía mucho frío.** \- Dice con naturalidad pero realmente estaba apenada. - **¿Te molestaría si me duermo mientras esperamos a Pearl?**

Sorprendido, asintió positivamente. Se acomodó para que la posición no fuera tan incómoda, quedando en posición decente pero muy cercana. Tan cerca que podía notar que ella era un poco pequeña a comparación a él; podía apoyar su mentón en su cabeza.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que su amigo llegue en su rescate. No había pasado ni 10 minutos, cuando puedo escuchar el golpe y movimientos de piedras.

¡Realmente disfrutaron esta pequeña situación, tan corta pero emocionante!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de autora:**

 **Realmente amó esta pareja y a Dia, quién no ama a este chico. Intente que fuera lo más fiel a sus personajes, pero nunca puedo. :3**

 **Hace mucho que no escribía, y realmente lo disfruto; pero quien sabe si lo hago bien. xD**


End file.
